Broken Love
by ILoveHotchner
Summary: Although Selina Kyle is engaged to Chris James, that doesn't stop Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle from everlasting love. But that one night scarred her life forever, something that would haunt her eternally. Please read and review! :D positive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Love At First Sight

"Damn it! Don't drop my car! It's worth billions!" Bruce cried out to the man at the top. The man nodded. They were carrying Bruce's car onto the ship that was about to set out on her maiden voyage. He smiled as he stared at the majestic queen of the sea. Many people were loading onto the ship, stratified from First, Second, and Third class. Third class was at the bottom of the boat. Bruce wanted to take his mind of his new car for a second and he turned around and gazed at someone that completely caught his eye.

There was a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a blue dress with a hat with red and pink roses decorated on the top. She was wearing a diamond necklace and matching earrings. Slim, tall, about his height, the perfect figure. Her eyes glistened like the sun and her skin was fair and perfect. He wanted her, but was quickly disappointed when he saw another man get out of the car, _probably her fiancée_, Bruce thought. They kissed, but the young lady seemed uncomfortable and didn't seem to want to take much attention from him.

Selina waved to the man and smiled. He smiled back at her. Her heart started to melt at the sight of this man. He had a beautiful smile and innocent looking eyes. _No, Selina, you can't fall for him. You're already engaged. He would be furious if he found out that you were having an affair with someone_. She felt her heat sting with rushes of guilt that she was engaged to her fiancée Chris James, for her mother's wishes. She wanted to get married out of love. She wanted to get married to that man all of a sudden.

_Memory:_

_"Selina? Selina? Are you there? There's someone I'd like you to meet dear." Mrs. Kyle cried out. _

_"Coming mother!" Selina replied. She walked down the stairs, like a pagaent queen. She was dressed in a pink dress with white lace going from her right hip down the the bottom left side of her dress. Her long dark brown hair was in curls in a ponytail with a rose hair clip in the color of black. Selina look beautiful. She reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled and did a curtsey to a man that she saw at the bottom of the staircase. He was dressed in a suit and a top hat. He nodded and took off his hat in a way of greeting the young woman. He smiled at her._

_"Selina, I would like you to meet Chris. Chris James. He's that son of that one man who owns the company at the end of the two blocks near the main square. He's very rich." Selina's mother said._

_"Nice to meet, Mr. James." Selina said. She did another curtsey._

_"Likewise." Chris replied. _

_"Selina, he is to be your fiancee. I have already made the plans for the engagement party." Mrs. Kyle said. _

_"What!? Mother, you didn't even ask for my approval to marry." Selina was shocked at the sudden occurence of marrying a man she didn't love. Her mother glared at her, signaling her not to make such an appearance in front of her future husband. Selina nodded at the sight of her mother's glare. Chris pulled out a ring and knelt down on one knee._

_"Selina, will you marry me?" He asked her. His face was beaming at the sight of the wonderfully brilliant girl. Selina was nervous. Her palms started to sweat and she looked back at her mother. She nodded again and motioned her head toward the gleaming ring. _

_"All right." Selina said. A few moments later, she stared down at her ring finger and there was a beautiful diamond ring._

"Selina, you ok?" Chris asked smiling. She smiled back at him and turned around and saw that the man was gone. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't worry Chris, I'm fine." She picked up her things and walked toward the ship. I'll meet you in the room later on the ship, honey." She said. She walked toward the stairs that lead to the entrance of the ship and gave the man her ticket. He stamped it and returned the ticket back to her. She nodded and smiled as a way of saying thanking him. She reached the stairs that lead to the first floor. Selina went up the stair, making a large effort to lift her suitcase up the stairs. She shook her head in exhaustion, _No; I can't carry all this up the stairs._ She all of a sudden heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She turned around and smiled. There he was again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meeting Eyes Again

"Hello Miss. It looks like you need help with your things." Bruce said.

"Thank you, I really need it." Selina replied. Bruce smiled at her and picked up one of her suitcases. Selina carried the other. They walked up the stairs, casually chatting.

"We met eyes in that other moment. May I know your name?" Selina asked.

"Wayne, Bruce Wayne. I came on this ship to go visit my friend. He lives in up in Manhattan at New York." He said.

"Bruce, that's a very handsome name." Selina replied. She smiled at him as she unlocked the door to her room. Bruce set down the suitcase and stood there waiting patiently waiting. He ran his hands through his hair, making Selina wanting him more. The door knob made a click sound and they walked in. The room's windows had beautiful and silky blue drapes with a bed with beautiful sheets.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Selina. Selina Kyle." She said.

"Nice name. I like it." Bruce said. There were sudden sounds of people coming their way and it was Chris and Selina's mother. Chris glared at Bruce and Bruce glared back. Bruce broke their sight as he smiled. He put his hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Bruce Wayne. I was just helping Miss Kyle here getting her things up here. I realized she needed help." Bruce started. Chris chuckled and took Selina's hand and pulled her toward him. Selina almost stumbled and was standing next to Chris.

"Oh, well thank you. I must've seen it a different way." Chris said and smiled at Bruce.

"Nice meeting you and may I know your name?" Bruce asked.

"I'm Chris James, apparently this beautiful woman's fiancée." Chris said again. Selina looked into Bruce's eyes and could see disappointment. She smiled at him to make him feel better again. He nodded and left the room. He didn't look back.

"Selina, who is that?" Selina's mother said.

"It's just a person who wanted to help. That's all, mother." Selina said. Selina went to the bed to unpack her suitcase. Chris grabbed her arm and spun her around until they met face to face. She felt a soft kiss on her lips. He grabbed her shoulders and faced her at arm length.

"Selina, promise me. Promise me, that you won't love anyone else and we'll never be apart." Chris said.

"Chris, I…. I….." Selina was confused. She loved that man a lot more than the man she was engaged to. She looked into his eyes and saw how he was desperate and how much love she had given to her over the months they have been together.

"Chris, I'm not positive if I can do this." She said.

"Well, you do love me, do you?" Chris asked.

"Yes, yes. I… I do Chris." Selina said. She turned around and sat on the bed.

"All right, as long as you tell me, then I won't need you to promise me anything." He said smiling. "I'll meet you at the dining hall soon." He walked out of the room. The only person left was her mother. Selina quietly winced at the pain foiling her heart. She couldn't get Bruce out of her mind. She started to cry, feeling more guilt cloud her heart.

"Selina, I know you don't love Chris, but it's for the sake of your future." Mrs. Kyle said. Selina quickly looked up and angrily stared at her mother.

"No, No! It's not for the sake of my future! It's for your future! You just want to be rich! You just care about his money and not for your own daughter's happiness! You just can't stand to be poor, can you, mom!?" Selina screamed.

"Selina, don't make a scene!" Her mother snapped back. She lowered her voice but wanted to scream at Selina. "Selina, since your father's face disappeared off the world, we have been trying to find money to support ourselves, for at least five months, and me being a single mother! Just trying to keep us alive for our sake, and yet you don't like what I return back to you! I thought you would be happy!" She stated.

"Well, I guess that was a waste of effort, just only to break my heart. Is that what you call happiness mother?!" Selina replied. She took off her hat and ran out of the room. She felt her curled long hair fly on her head as she ran. She opened the door that was the exit and ran on the deck. She reached the end of the ship and stepped onto the railings.

She stared down at the frightening sea. Selina quickly looked back and didn't see anyone looking. She stared back down and stepped higher. She untied her dress from behind, only left to undo the zipper, but she decided that she would only leave the tie touched and dangling on her sides. She stepped one railing closer. _No, Selina. No. I can't do this, and then I won't be able to see Bruce again, if I do this._

She stepped down and all of a sudden felt wind rush through her face. She screamed and grabbed the railings before she could fall into the painfully cold ocean. She panicked and was waiting for someone to help her.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Selina yelled. She yelled at the top of her lungs again.

"HELP, SOMEONE! PLEASE!" Selina heard footsteps running on the deck.

"SELINA!? HANG ON!" A man cried.


End file.
